


in the dusk

by m0rsm0rdre



Series: someone to hold [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Genin Era, I Tried to Write A Smut and All I Got Was Angst, Inappropriate Use of Genjutsu, Irrumatio, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pederasty, Sasuke has some.......mixed feelings, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uchiha Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rsm0rdre/pseuds/m0rsm0rdre
Summary: "It should've been Itachi, shouldn't it?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do drabbles for each genin but I got carried away w Sasuke angst lol
> 
> Note: age gap relationships are TOXIC irl however a society where child soldiers are common it's not a stretch to say they would approve of this shit

"I know why you're here," Sasuke said.

His hand shook as he gripped the door, but he looked up at his new teacher with steely jet-black eyes.

"You were supposed to meet me at the bath house," Kakashi said coolly.

He loomed over Sasuke, a masked figure in the moonlight.

"I won't do it," Sasuke said. Sasuke shivered; it was a chilly night and all he wanted to do was sink into his warm bed and get some rest before his first official day of being a genin.

He could feel the soreness of he spot on his hip where his teacher's name was tattood the other day. A mark, which would fade within a couple years, to tell the world that a genin had a _special_ bond with the jonin whose name was inked into his skin and anyone else who touched them would be punished.

That had always been the shinobi way. 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Kakashi said, thinking about his first time with Minato. He was even younger than Sasuke was now. Sasuke should be grateful that he had someone, that he wasn't like Obito who was used by multiple men. 

Usually assignments were within a clan, but Sasuke was alone now. Kakashi had been unsure whether to pick Sasuke or Naruto--he didn't want either one of them to end up with a fate like Obito's--until Iruka volunteered to take Naruto, even though he'd never had a genin in his bed before. 

When Kakashi bumped into him this morning, Iruka looked fresher, more radiant than he'd seen him in a while. Clearly things with Naruto were going smoothly. 

If only _this_ kid would cooperate.

Sasuke tried to slam the door in Kakashi's face, but his former elite ANBU ninja teacher was faster. He pushed past Sasuke through his doorway.

"Get out of my apartment."

"You call this an apartment?" He glanced around the generic one-bedroom lodging given to orphaned ninjas.

Sasuke was about to make a retort but all of a sudden he was being pushed up against the wall, cold fingers sneaking under Sasuke's shirt.

"What--? Let go of me--"

"Stop squirming," Kakashi said, and his other hand traveled downwards to grab his butt.

"Ugh..." He attempted to kick Kakashi, but his aim was off because of the hand squeezing and kneading his buttock. Kakashi reached for his waistband and pulled Sasuke's pajamas down.

Kakashi froze.

He was staring at the tattoos over either one of Sasuke's hipbones. One of them his own name, and the other--

"Itachi," whispered Kakashi.

He let go of Sasuke. "Ah," he said in an understanding tone. 

"Go away," said Sasuke, wresting himself out of his teachers hold.

"It should've been Itachi, shouldn't it?"

"Go. Away."

Kakashi heaved a sigh. "Sasuke...I understand--" He knew what it was like to have empty spaces in one's heart, to have lost people to war and death and madness.

"No," he said. "You don't understand anything." He yanked his pants back on and stomped away from him, headed for his bed.

+++

The next time Sasuke opened his eyes he found himself looking at his elder brother. Not the Itachi from the day of the massacre, not Itachi with infinite dark pools for eyes, as black and cruel as his heart had become, but Itachi plucked out of Sasuke's happiest memories.

They were sitting outside, in some vaguely familiar clearing with pink-flowered trees all around and cherry blossom petals fluttering to the ground. Itachi was speaking to him. Sasuke couldn't tell what he was saying, but it didn't matter. His face shone under the light of the April sun and when he smiled at Sasuke, he noticed that Itachi didn't have any wrinkles.

Sasuke found himself reaching for Itachi, curling up next to him, letting himself be taken into his arms. He vaguely felt that he shouldn't be doing this, that there's some reason he should not be trusting Itachi. But he couldn't remember what.

He felt warm here. Safe.

Itachi stroked his hair, just like he used to do when Sasuke was little. But Sasuke was no longer a little boy, and Itachi's touch was making him feel an entirely different type of way, and before he himself could articulate what it was, Itachi was kissing him and facing him, his body lined against Sasuke--they were almost the same size now--while his hands wrapped around his waist, drawing him so close, the distance between them nonexistent. Sasuke clung to him, rutting against each him, desperate and frenzied and breathless.

Sasuke came to a still, leaning against him burying his face in Itachi's shoulder. He tried to inhale Itachi's scent, but his nose found nothing.

Sasuke sensed that this moment was like the sakura flowers blooming around them, beautiful yet ephemeral. He didn't want it to end.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

"I won't."

For a moment, Sasuke almost believed him. 

He leaned into him more, as much as physically possible. He didn't stop Itachi's hands when they slid under his clothes, nor recoil at the hard bulge pressing against his leg. He was drowning in a euphoric haze, drunk on the feeling of being touched, appreciated, _loved_.

Something felt off, a panicky buzz at the back of his mind saying something was wrong, this shouldn't be happening. But it didn't matter, not when when everything else in his body was saying yes, yes, yes.

+++

Everything was dark.

It took Sasuke a good few seconds to register why he was in this dinky bed alone and not in his brother's arms, enjoying a beautiful spring day.

He realized, feeling like he'd been pierced with a kunai knife to his chest, that it was only a dream. The real Itachi was not a gentle lover but a traitor, a villain, a bloodthirsty killer.

He wanted to throw up. He felt betrayed by his subconscious for concocting such a lie, and angry at his body for the wetness in his pants.

A shadow moved.

Sasuke sat straight up. "Who's--?" He recognized the tall masked figure next to his bed. "Kakashi-sensei...?"

And suddenly he knew that the vision he'd had was not a dream.

"What the--did you-- _put a genjutsu on me_?"

His teacher's silence was an answer in of itself.

"What the _fuck_?"

Sasuke was suddenly aware of the taste in his mouth. He touched his face and found a leftover drop of something sticky. A wave of nausea rolled through him. "Gross," he muttered.

He glared at his teacher. "You're disgusting."

But would he have thought it was disgusting, if it were Itachi? The answer was no, both in the vision and in real life, that one time young Sasuke had willingly gotten on his knees at his brother's command. He hadn't minded Itachi fucking his throat raw and coming on his face as spectators cackled, since Itachi beamed at him and told him how good he was while wiping him up.

Kakashi shrugged. "You seemed to like it."

Sasuke said nothing, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He clenched his thin, scratchy blanket in his fists.

Kakashi sat down on his bed. "I could be him," he said reasonably. "If you want."

"You're not him."

"I'm just saying, this way we can both get what we want."

Sasuke hated Kakashi's calm tone, hated that his teacher had been in his head, hated that it actually didn't sound like such a bad proposal--he could have the old Itachi, before the monster posessed him.

But, Sasuke had to remind himself, there _was_ no good Itachi; he and the monster were one and the same.

Sasuke couldn't afford to indulge in childish fantasies, couldn't afford to soften the image of who his brother really was--the enemy.

"No. No, no, no. I'm going to kill him," Sasuke growled, "and when I kill him I want him to see the hatred in my eyes."

His eyes would be a mirror of Itachi's own eyes--dark, empty, ruthless, like looking into an abyss."I hate that man," Sasuke said, voice shaking. He curled his fists. "So much."

Kakashi looked at him for a long moment.

Then he stood up, preparing to leave.

He was done with this. Sasuke wasn't worth the effort of creating complex genjutsus, nor physically forcing himself on the boy. Kakashi would rather go home, read the latest Icha Icha novel and jerk off. Just another lonely night of his life.

He paused at the door and said, "Sasuke, you're right, I'm not him. So, rejecting me because you hate him makes no sense."

Sasuke burrowed into his blankets, turning away from his teacher. "Fuck you."

"Yes," said Kakashi drily. "That's the idea."

How Sasuke could refuse what little bit of intimacy this arrangement would provide, was beyond him.

"I go to the bathhouse every Sunday at six," he continued. "You're welcome to join me."

Sasuke didn't respond. He merely buried his face in his pillow.

Sasuke listened to the door swing shut, then jumped to his feet and locked the door. Sasuke moved his bedside table in front of the door--as if a rickety piece of furniture would stop his teacher if he really wanted to return.

When he rested his head again, it was only a few minutes before he found his pillowcase was wet with tears.

He closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be less depressing, I promise. More detail about Sasuke's past and why he has a tattoo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW child abuse/ rape attempt

"You've never seen his face?" Naruto asked incredulously. 

"No! He keeps his mask on the whole time." Sasuke lied. He had no idea whether Kakashi would keep his mask on during sex. Kakashi hadn't made a single move since that night months ago. 

"Not even when he sucks your dick?"

"Shhh," Sasuke glanced around the tea shop to check that no one listening. He, Naruto, and Sakura were the only ones there as it was their day off. "He doesn't do that."

"Really? Iruka-senpai always--"

"I don't want to know!"

"You're missing out." Naruto took a swig of his tea and made a face at the bitterness. "So what about when you kiss and stuff?"

"That's something you do with your boyfriend or girlfriend!" Sasuke then remembered that his first kiss had been with Naruto. He quickly looked away.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "What about you and Tsun--"

Sakura blushed into her tea. "I told you it's not like that...she's like, fifty."

"She doesn't look fifty. Those boobs--" Naruto made a lewd gesture.

"Pervert!" Sakura smacked him. "What are you doing looking at her boobs?" she said, as if she had never noticed her mentor's ample cleavage.

"Anyway," she turned to Sasuke, "maybe you should ask him to...um...," her cheeks went even redder, "...fellate you? It's a perfect opportunity to glimpse his face."

Sasuke frowned. "Yeah, you can't suck dick through a mask. Right?"

"I don't know," Sakura said. "But it couldn't hurt to try."

"He might refuse." After all, this was about his pleasure, not Sasuke's.

"Oh, oh, maybe you could try sixty-nining! Me and--"

"Naruto," Sakura said, throwing a napkin at him. "For the millionth time, we don't want to hear!"

Naruto was undeterred. "Or maybe--"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," Sasuke said loudly cutting Naruto off.

He glanced at the wall clock. It was 5 in the afternoon, and it just happened to be Sunday.

Sasuke gulped. "I'll go to the bathhouse and wait for him." 

"Alright," Sakura smiled at him. "Good luck."

+++

6 pm, the local bathhouse.

This was the place and time his teacher supposedly spent his time every week.

Sasuke was pacing in the changing room, nothing but a towel around his waist. Kakashi had yet to show up, and Sasuke was pondering if he should just give up and leave.

Suddenly there was a voice behind him. "Yo."

He whirled around to see Kakashi standing there, fully nude--except for his mask, of course. Sasuke's tried not to look, but it was difficult not to when the man was totally aroused. (Why? Was it possible, he somehow knew Sasuke would show up?)

"So..." Kakashi said casually. "...you changed your mind, huh?"

Sasuke swallowed. His palms were sweating and it wasn't just the steamy atmosphere. "Yeah."

"...good."

There was an awkward silence.

Sasuke's eyes kept wandering downwards. He half expected his teacher to make him get on his knees right this second. His mind could not help but compare it to the other time he'd sucked a dick, an incident he hated to think about.

+++

_"No!" yelled Sasuke, as the older Uchihas converged on him like a pack of dogs consuming their prey._

_He was at the back of the alley, cornered by three men taller and bigger--from his seven-year-old perspective--than him. Arms began wrapping around him, hoisting his small body into the air._

_He kicked and he hit them with his little fists and he even managed to take out a few shuriken, the way he did when he practiced with his elder brother in the forest when he had days off. But none of them hit their target and then hands were snatching away his pouch._

_"...Stupid ninja kids..." someone grumbles._

_They were manhandling him, a blur of grabby hands and deep, laughing voices and the mingled stink of sweat and dirt._

_Sasuke screamed._

_"No one can hear you," a man jeered. He promptly clapped a hand over Sasuke's mouth, stifling his yells and his only chance of escape._

_Then the hands were forcing him into a strange position, bent over someone's knee. His pants were yanked down, exposing his butt to the November chill. Sasuke didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it. He squirmed, but the grasp on him did not yield._

_He heard someone unzipping their pants behind him._

_Suddenly there was a cry of pain. The grasp around Sasuke loosened._

_"Itachi?" snarled one of the men._

_Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He glanced between the mens' legs to see his brother standing in the alleyway, a dark figure in the dusk. In his hand, Itachi brandished his bloodstained shuriken._

_"Let go of him. I don't want to injure you, but I will if you don't cooperate."_

_A middle-aged man with dark stubble smirked. "We were just having some fun--ow!"_

_Sasuke barely saw Itachi's wrist flick as a kunai knife pierced the man's side. He howled and let go of Sasuke. In the blink of an eye, Itachi was there, pulling Sasuke away._

_"Stay behind me," he said._

_Sasuke didn't have to be told twice. Eager to put as much distance between them and himself as possible, he ducked behind his elder brother. Sasuke reached for him and Itachi took his hand._

_One of the men, the one who had the bleeding wound but was stubbornly refusing to acknowledge it, glared at Itachi._

_"Boy, who do you think you are?" he thundered, so gruffly that Sasuke was scared for his brother. "I'm going to tell your father about this."_

_Itachi responded calmly. "And I'll tell him what you were about to do to Sasuke. This is what you do for fun? Go after defenseless children?"_

_"Oh, this one put up quite a fight," the teenager in the corner spoke up._

_He gestured towards Sasuke, who shrank back._

_Itachi shook his head. "Even if he was the strongest child in the world, it's three-on-one. That's unfair."_

_"You dare criticize your elders?" The older man shook his fist. "I don't care if you're a genius, you're only twelve years old--"_

_"Maybe so," Itachi said. "...but I will not allow you to have him."_

_"Why? Because he's a poor, helpless child?" He sneered._

_"No," Itachi squeezed Sasuke's hand tightly. "Because he's mine."_

_The teenager laughed. "You know, we would've let you have a turn or two."_

_"I won't share," he said, with an edge in his voice that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. "He's mine alone...Isn't that right, Sasuke?"_

_"Yes," said Sasuke automatically, not sure what he was agreeing with._

_"See," Itachi suddenly let go of Sasuke's hand. "He only listens to me." He smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. "Get on your knees." His fingers sunk into Sasuke's hair, pushing his head down._

_Before Sasuke could question what was going on, Itachi was unzipping his pants, revealing his private parts and, bizarrely, persuading Sasuke to put it in his mouth. Why anyone would want their willy licked was beyond him but he followed Itachi's directions, vaguely aware that the three men who had attacked him were watching and jeering and making comments._

_"He's a good little cocksucker, isn't he? "_

_"Yes, he is," Itachi said._

_"It's a pity you won't share."_

_They all stared at Sasuke as his head bobbed up and down._

_"Let's see if he can take it down his throat," said Itachi._

_Itachi pushed forward and suddenly it felt like his mouth was being invaded, his airway constricted. Sasuke shook his head and pulled away with a wet pop. "Stop," he said, eyes watering, saliva running down his chin. "I can't--."_

_"Sasuke," Itachi whispered, "It's them or me. Who do you pick?"_

_"You."_

_"Then open up." He stroked Sasuke's cheek with his thumb. Sasuke obeyed, reluctantly letting him back into his mouth._

_"Just stay open," Itachi said, low enough for only Sasuke to hear. "I'll do the work."_

_"Okay," Sasuke tried to say, but his mouth was full of dick and a flicker of amusement passed over Itachi's face._

_He pushed into his throat. The men laughed when Sasuke gagged, and they laughed even harder when Itachi clutched his head, forcing it down. Sasuke tried his best to just keep his mouth open and take it until Itachi told him to do otherwise. His thrusts became faster and rougher as the spectators egged him on._

_"Deeper, Itachi."_

_Sasuke could no longer see anything except Itachi's crotch as he obeyed the audience and rammed the swollen member into Sasuke's mouth. Itachi stopped pulling out to allow him to breathe. He was simply shifting his hips back and forth at an extreme speed, the friction excruciating inside Sasuke's soft, sensitive throat._

_Itachi believed in him; he would make his brother proud. Sasuke tried to open wider, to take the brutal thrusts as they came, to let the large object pound the back of his throat, to not cry out when Itachi's balls slapped him._

_"That's it, give your little bro a good hard fucking."_

_He couldn't breathe, his head was beginning to ache, he could not take it anymore--_

_"Just a little longer, Sasuke," murmured Itachi softly, his fingers stroking Sasuke's hair._

_Suddenly Itachi was withdrawing, spewing something white and sticky on Sasuke's face. Sasuke blinked up at him, wiping the stuff off his cheek. The men were guffawing as if something very funny had occurred. He stared curiously at the substance on his fingers that Sasuke's own body had never made. Was it something just Itachi could do? Or was it because he was older?_

_His question was answered immediately as one of the other men leaned over him and another burst of white liquid landed on his face, getting in his eyes, in his hair, everywhere._

_He yelped, tears of shock welling up in his eyes._

_Sasuke looked up to see his brother slamming the teenager against the brick wall._

_"What part of **mine** do you not understand?"_

_"Hey, I didn't actually touch him..."_

_Itachi grabbed him by the balls. He winced with an undignified squeak. "Apologize," Itachi spat._

_"Why should I? You--"_

_Itachi gave a twist, making the man gasp. "I said, apologize."_

_"S-sorry, Itachi," he said, his face going green._

_"To Sasuke," clarified Itachi._

_"Sorry!" he muttered in Sasuke's general direction._

_"And will you ever do something like that again?"_

_"N-no!"_

_"If you do," Itachi said, releasing his testicles, "...you're not going to have balls."_

_The man nodded his understanding, and Itachi fixed him with a hard stare._

_"Sasuke belongs to me," he said. "Don't forget it."_

_And with that, he turned to his little brother. "Come on, Sasuke, we're done here."_

_Taking Sasuke by the hand, he led him away from the scene. Once they were out of sight, he knelt next to Sasuke, whipping a handkerchief out of nowhere._

_"You did good," he said, gently wiping the tears, spit, and nasty white stuff off of Sasuke's face. "Really good."_

_Itachi smiled so brightly that it melted away what little resentment Sasuke felt towards Itachi for making his throat hurt._

_"Carry me," he said in a whisper._

_Itachi obliged, allowing him to climb onto his back. "Save your voice," he said. "You have school tomorrow."_

_"Do you want to get a bite to eat?"_

_Sasuke nodded vigorously. He pressed his chest against Itachi's warm back, hanging onto him. They headed down the path towards the center of the village where most of the shops were located._

_Sasuke was delighted to be able to spend time with his brother, since he was usually so busy. He soon forgot the incident that had happened earlier. It felt like a normal day, a good day, and by the time they got home, it was as if the event had never happened._

_In the middle of the night, Itachi woke him up._

_"Here," he said, handing him a glass of water._

_Sasuke took a sip and made a face. "There's something in this."_

_"It'll knock you out," Itachi said, pulling down Sasuke's waistband._

_"What are you doing?" Sasuke stared at the tools his brother had laid out next to him: an ink bottle, some sewing needles, bandages, and rubbing alcohol._

_He wiped the skin over Sasuke's hipbone with a damp cloth. "I'm going to tattoo my name, right here."_

_"Because I'm yours?" he said, voice still a little hoarse from the ruthless face-fuck his brother had given him earlier._

_"Right. If someone tries to hurt you," Itachi said, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Sasuke's forehead, "they'll have to answer to me."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want it to be him?" Kakashi said, cutting straight to the point as they sat in the hot water. His hand moved to his mask, about to unveil his sharingan eye. "I could--"

"No." Sasuke didn't doubt that Kakashi could make a convincing genjutsu, but it was just wrong.

Sasuke could feel the ghost of his broken wrist that day a few months ago when he'd encountered Itachi, who violated and tortured him, making him relive the memory of his parents' death. He put him through a hellish nightmare, watching him scream and suffer for no other reason than because Itachi could.

He should've known that Itachi had always been a sadist, that day in the alley while he ravaged him. 

Kakashi stared at his student. He, too, had experienced Itachi's true nature--his penchant for torture, his disregard for human beings. Misrepresenting him might make Sasuke temporarily happy, but it was better to live in the moment, no matter how awkward.

He pulled Sasuke towards him. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt his erection up against him. 

It was quicker than Sasuke thought it would be. No foreplay or kissing, none of the stuff Naruto talked about. Just Kakashi making him get out of the water, rubbing soap on his thighs until they were nice and slippery, and thrusting between them for no more than thirty seconds before he finished. Cleanup was easy, washing off under the faucets before returning to the water to relax and soak. 

As he lowered himself into the pool, Kakashi looked at the sloppily-inked tattoo on Sasuke's hip.

"You know, you can get that removed."

"I know."

"So, why do you keep it?"

Sasuke stiffened, his eyes flashing with vengeful anger. "To remind myself how much I hate him."

"It's strange that your clan made you get inked before you were a genin."

"It wasn't my clan, just him." Sasuke took a deep breath. "He did this to me, with his own hands, when I was seven years old..."

He found himself telling his teacher about the men in the alley and Itachi's appearance and what he made Sasuke do. Kakashi listened without comment, his eyes unreadable. Sasuke had never told anyone this before. He'd never had anyone to tell.

"....and when I woke up, I had this." Sasuke gestured at the tattoo. "At the time, I thought he was doing it to protect me, but now I know...he was claiming me," he said, voice shaking. "So he could use me."

He stared into the water, his blurry reflection staring back at him.

"Did he?"

"Huh?" Sasuke had forgotten his teacher was there.

"Did he use you? Other than that one time?"

"Uh...no, but...he would have, someday!"

"Hmmm," Kakashi peered at him. "How do you know?"

"What?" Sasuke snapped. "Of course he would!"

"Maybe. Or maybe he was trying to protect you when he claimed you."

"Yeah, right."

"Would you rather he let them have you?"

"No...but--"

"You're lucky that you had someone within your clan looking out for you," he said.

Kakashi leaned back, thinking about his former teammate.

One time, he and Rin had gone the Uchiha neighborhood and ended up standing in shock outside the window as a group of men had their way with Obito. Rin tried to cover her ears from the horrible noises, huddling beside him. Kakashi awkwardly tried to comfort her, telling her (and himself), there's nothing we can do. Only Uchihas could decide what happened to Uchihas.

Obito was an orphan raised by his recently deceased grandmother, and no one in his clan particularly liked him, thinking he was a stupid, unskilled brat. So they abused him. Sometimes Kakashi wondered whether Obito, had he survived, would have held a grudge against them.

"Looking out for me?" sputtered Sasuke. "He--Ita--that man, he's a murderer...he is scum..." 

"I knew Itachi--"

Furious, Sasuke rose out of the water. "No you didn't!" 

"--he was on my ANBU team, and before Itachi went bad, he--"

"'Before he went bad?' Sasuke repeated indignantly, stomping on the wet tile. "He was always bad!"

"Nah, he wasn't always a sadist."

"Bullshit! It was all an act. He liked it when I almost choked on his dick! He--I hate him!" Sasuke said. "I fucking hate--" His voice cracked.

He went oddly silent, turning away from him and Kakashi was 69% sure that his student was crying.

He stifled a sigh. He never knew what to do when people cried.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Sasuke..." He couldn't think of anything to say that would make the situation better.

But maybe there was something he could do.

His hand creeped between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke gave a yelp of surprise as he grabbed hold of his dick and stroked it. He pulled his student downwards so that he was sitting on the edge of the pool, and started to suck him off, burying his face in his crotch so that Sasuke would not see him moving his mask aside. 

But Sasuke wasn't even looking, overwhelmed by pleasure as his dick was enveloped in a wet warmth. He had never experienced anything like it, being licked and sucked. He closed his eyes and let himself be drawn into the sensation. 

Sasuke's eyes popped open. "Wait," Sasuke said breathlessly. He was supposed to have been looking at his teacher's face!

Sasuke glanced down to see that, though his tongue had definitely been licking his dick a millisecond ago, Kakashi had already put his mask back on. "Hey--how did you--?"

Kakashi took hold of Sasuke's dick and moved his hand up and down very fast, and Sasuke wasn't able to think anymore, he was reaching his peak. He climaxed, releasing his come into the water. "Whoa," he said aloud, his head whirling, but in a pleasant way.

Sasuke glanced at his teacher. He could've sworn he was smirking under that mask. 

"Damn it," Sasuke groaned.

+++

"You're saying he gave you a blowjob...with his mask on?" Sakura said skeptically.

"No--I mean, I just didn't see the exact moment when he--"

"It was so good that you forgot the mission?" Naruto asked with a snicker.

"Oh?" said Sakura knowingly.

"No...that is not what happened!" Sasuke jumped to his feet. "You guys have it all wrong--"

"That's definitely what happened," said Sakura, giggling. 

"It's not funny!" Sasuke said.

His teammates wouldn't stop cracking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........I want to end it here and say Team 7 lives happily ever after but this is supposed to fit canon. 
> 
> Idk if I should write it out but:   
> -Kakashi fails to save yet another Uchiha  
> -Sasuke goes off to Orochimaru who wants his body in more ways than one   
> -His Kakashi tattoo fades after 2 years like it's supposed to but,, Itachi's lasts forever  
> -Sasuke doesn't know the truth about Itachi until after he kills him haha I'm not crying you're crying


End file.
